Post-traumatic distress is a frequent problem in seriously injured patients. The situation is further complicated if the patient is aged in that his ability to metabolize drugs is diminished. Thus, it is not surprising that the relationship between age and metabolic dysfunction associated with trauma is at best poorly defined. In this project we are studying: 1) The relationship between age, hepatic metabolic dysfunction and trauma employing both cytochrome P-450 and mixed function amine oxidase activity. 2. The effect of dietary antioxidants on the relationship between age and hepatic metabolic dysfunction associated with trauma employing both cytochrome P-450 and mixed function amine oxidase activity. 3) The effect of aging on the endoplasmic reticular membrane of liver cells by quantitating the relative amounts and type of free radicals generated using spin trapping techniques. 4) The effect of aging on the endoplasmic reticular membrane of liver cells by examining the relationship between intrinsic fluorescence of membrane bound protein, temperature, lipid peroxidation and age.